


The Alphas and the Wonder Twins

by whispersofdelirium



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Domestication, M/M, The Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispersofdelirium/pseuds/whispersofdelirium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They couldn't even go on a simple grocery trip without making a scene. Or. Mind reading was never one of Derek's secret talents</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alphas and the Wonder Twins

It was mid September when Stiles started to cook for the pack on a semi-regular basis. The weekly shopping trips started not long after. Tonight Stiles’ father was coming around for dinner since he was able to change shifts with Officer Brites, or was it Officer Long? Stiles couldn’t remember but that was beside the point since the Sheriff was able to have dinner with them. It didn’t happen often, usually once a week at most but since fall had hit Beacon Hills with the awesome stick and it was the Stillinki’s favorite time of year Stiles had a whole menu planned. ** **  
****

A planned menu meant that everyone had a job and on this particular trip Isaac and Scott had been volunteered without their permission to help with the shopping. Boyd was working on the desserts since he had the most patience. Last time Erica had tried. She threw the bowl of dough against a wall and stormed out. Baking wasn’t for everyone. This time Erica was in charge of watching the broth Stiles had been brewing for the last four hours. It was Jackson’s night to clean before dinner and set the table with Danny cleaning up after. It was also Lydia’s night off while Peter wasn’t even allowed to help. Not after the fire in the mircowave from the easy mack.

“There’s water in it to begin with? How- What?” Stiles had yelled at him and forbid him from the kitchen for a week.

  
It was just pass 4pm when Derek, Stiles and the wonder twins pulled up to the local grocery store. Stiles grabbed a cart and kicked Scott into steering it. First aisle and the cart was forgotten in favor of looking at the display of football sunday snack food. Derek wordlessly grabbed it and followed Stiles but not before side kicking Scott in the ass.

  
Derek gave Isaac a list of items to grab while Scott helped Stiles pick out the meat. Derek just watched his mate while leaning on a cart. It had been a year and a half since the Alphas, the group of bastards that had almost killed Stiles but at the same time he should thank them since life and death situations are the best time to tell a 17 year old boy that your wolf has chosen him as a mate. It did work out since they were still together, so yes a thanks was very much deserved. He might just do that when they get home. Two of them are scattered around the northern half of his property. The thought brought an evil smirk to his lips.

  
“Come on. We need fresh vegetables. Stop scaring the children, Sourwolf,” Stiles stated wrapping an arm around Derek’s while nodding to a little boy a yard or so away just staring at the Alpha with wide eyes.  


On their trek over to the vegetables with Stiles talking a mile a minute about a book he had read in school, well not a school book but one of his own that he just happened to read during class- All of the classes. Derek shook his head not even sure how the kid never fails or how he can focus on something for so long but the minute Stiles mentions the title: Good Omens Derek understands completely. Laura had read that when she was a senior so of course Derek had to read it right after her.

  
“Stiles, did you want egg noodles again or regular pasta?” ask Isaac as he found them with his arms full of items. He dumped them into the cart before picking up two boxes. “I got both. Figured whatever you didn’t use we could- I don’t know have for lunch tomorrow?” His tone was hopeful and Stiles just bumped his shoulder and agreed.

  
“Alright. We need cucumbers. Four of them,” Stiles read off his list while he marked off all items that Isaac found. The kid did well with tasks. The wonder twins nodded and grabbed the cucumbers but instead of putting them in a bag like normal person they started to duel with them. Scott had the upper hand being shorter. Derek growled at them to behave but they only stopped long enough for Derek to turn his attention on Stiles who was talking about the book once more. The teens hands skimmed over the butternut squashes until his eyes lite up and a goofy grin tweaked his lips. He grabbed one and held it out proudly for all to see.

  
“Derek, this looks like-”

  
“Stiles!” Derek’s eye widened, completely sure where that sentence as heading.

  
“What? Derek I was just-”

  
“Don’t say it. Stiles we’re in public.”

  
“In public? What the hell man? Stop interrupting me. I was going to-”

  
“Stiles. No.” The Alpha used his ordering tone that left all the Betas scrambling to obey but never Stiles.

  
“Why are you being a jackass?” Derek’s eyes widened further. Stiles couldn’t be serious. The squash he was waving around was insanely phallic. Did the kid really have no filter at all?

  
“I am not being jackass-”

  
“Then stop interrupting. All I wanted to tell you is that this looks-”

  
“Stiles! It does not look like my dick.” It was too late. Derek said that a little- a lot- to loudly. Scott and Isaac dropped their cucumbers in complete shock. Scott stood there, eyes wide, while Isaac threw his hands up and announced parental sex talk was weird before walking away.

  
Stiles just stared at his mate for a good few minutes without moving which was just enough time for Derek to make eye contact with the elderly lady on the other side of the squash display giving him an appraising eye. Brilliant.

  
“So as I was going to say,” Stiles continued blatantly ignoring Derek’s outburst. “This looks like the perfect size for the soup.” An evil smile spread the boys lips as he placed it in the cart and walked away and right passed the old lady. To Derek’s further modification Stiles stopped for a moment to say out of the corner of his mouth, “Really though, it does looks a lot like his dick,” before moving on.

**Author's Note:**

> Might write a bunch more random moments of Sterek. Also this head canon is not the same universe as my Curse Returns one. So thoughts on a series?


End file.
